Humanitys Best
by N6SpartanB312
Summary: A story of noble 6 in the mass effect universe story takes place in mass effect 3
1. Chapter 1

Noble six made his way to captain Keyes pelican with the package.

"Good to see you Spartan, Catherine assured me I could count on you" said Keyes.

"Not just me sir" noble six said putting his head down with sadness in his voice.

"They'll be remembered" inquired the captain. Just as the captain let go of noble six's arm a covenant cruiser appeared in the sky. "Cruiser adjust heading for the autumn". "Noble four I need fire on that cruiser or were not getting out of here" Keyes shouted.

"You'll have your window sir" Emile shouted into the radio. Just as six looked back at Emile a phantom appeared above the mass driver. Six could see a zealot jump on the mass driver attempting to kill Emile, but before he could anything a shotgun round impacted the elites chest taking him and his shields down. Emile exited the mass driver and put another shot in wounded elites head. "Who's next" Emile shouted. Emile had no idea of the zealot coming behind him. Six saw as the elite sank his energy sword into Emile's back. Six squeezed his fist but there was nothing he could do for his comrade. "I'm ready how bout you" Emile twisted his body and stabbed the sangheli in his neck taking him down with him.

"Lieutenant get on board we gotta get the hell out of here" a trooper yelled signaling for six to get on the pelican.

"Negative I have the gun, good luck sir" six said turning and running towards the canon.

"Good luck to you Spartan" Keyes admired the Spartan bravery. He recognized the fact that he would stay behind on a doomed planet so they could escape. Six made his way up the stairs, there he encountered some firm resistance. Taking down the grunts wasn't difficult, but the zealots were a much tougher. After taking down the zealots six jumped in the mass driver. Once the cruisers shield was cracked noble six fired the canon at cruiser. The cruiser to damaged to attack. "All stations brace for cast off" Keyes said as the autumn ascended into to space.

Six couldn't help but gaze at the barren landscape, stained with the blood of his fallen brothers. Covenant dropships began swarming the area around him. He could hear the inhumane roars of elites in the distance. He was a lone wolf once again. Right now death seemed certain. He grabbed his rifle and thought if he was going to die he was going down swinging.

In the distance he could see covenant troops closing in on his position. Six pulled out his DMR and began picking of troops. He began by taking down grunts and jackals since they were the easiest. One shot to the head and they were down. He burning through his ammo quickly taking down tens of covenant. Once his DMR ran out of ammo he pulled out his assault rife. There was group on the right of him consisting of three elites. He threw a frag in between them sending them flying into the air. He moved back into cover as shots impacted his shields. He tossed another grenade killing 3 more elites and a couple of grunts. The covenant must really want him dead if they were sending this many troops at him. He continued to kill them he had already killed at least seventy.

The covenant were all around him now he was taking fire from every side. Two spec ops elites came into the building he was in and started firing on him. They took his shields down, but before they could get threw his armor he threw a plasma and stuck one of them in the chest. The elite scream as the grenade was just about to blow. Six activated his armor lock, the grenade exploded sending purple blood everywhere. Six stood up and downed even more covenant troops. Six had only one clip left in his assault rifle. He knew it was over, even a Spartan couldn't survive this. He took a deep breath and jumped out of his cover. He was taking fire from every side. Six saw elites coming up to him with energy swords so he began to fire at them. His were already down and he felt the heat as plasma started to burn through his armor.

After a few seconds an elite put six on his back. He attempted to stab six, but was stopped with a knife in his neck. While on his back six noticed something in the sky, it looked like some sort of slipspace rupture. He looked around that thing seemed to be dragging everything towards it. He turned to his stomach, but he felt himself being dragged towards it. Six had nothing to hold him down so he was dragged into it moments later six's vision was blurry but he saw a huge space station or something. After a few seconds he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I rewrote my last chapter because it was a bit short, so here's chapter starts after shepard goes to palaven and talks to wrex about the genophage cure.**

"What the hell is that" the commanding ship officer asked.

"I don't know but why is he just out here floating in space" the turian responded. "We should take him in".

"Alright bring him in carefully we don't know who he is" said the commander cautiously. Six awoke, he looked at his surroundings and wondered where he was. What had just happened where did that thing take him. He could still somewhat feel the burn of the plasma, but it wasn't hurting too bad. The door opened and 4 people walked in, six was a bit shocked at what he saw. There was two humans and two other things, it had to be aliens six thought.

"I'm commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy" one of the humans said.

"I'm Commander Bailey of C-Sec the other human" said. "We'd like to know just who you are, and why you were floating in space". Six didn't respond, he just looked at the two armed aliens. "Can you hear me" Bailey asked the Spartan, still six didn't respond.

Commander Shepard spoke "just tell us who you are and we might let you go". "Give us a minute with him alone" Shepard signaled the guards to wait outside.

"Yes sir" the guard responded and walked out. Six got even more confused, the alien spoke English just like a human.

"Now I'm going to ask you again who are you" Bailey asked impatiently.

"UNSC" six responded.

"What the hell is UNSC?" shepard asked.

"United Nations Space Command" six stated. How could they not know what the UNSC was if they were humans.

Shepard pulled Bailey to the side to talk. "I don't think he's from around here" shepard said.

"What do you mean" asked Bailer

"I mean I don't he's from this universe" Shepard said

"That's Crazy" Bailey was starting to get confused

"He said he was United Nations Space Command, I think he means United Nations from earth" Shepard said. Bailey stared at Shepard not knowing what to say anymore. "We need to take him to see Admiral Hackett" said Shepard.

"If you say so" Bailey said. "I think he might just be crazy".

Shepard turned to look at six. "I'm going to need you to come with me". Six hesitated a bit but followed the commander, after all he needed to find out what was going on. "I'm taking you to see Admiral Hackett, maybe then we can find out what's going on". Six simply followed shepard back to ship. Once aboard the Normandy they made their way to the communications room. Six stared as a hologram of an older man who looked like a high ranking officer showed up. "Admiral, I have somebody here you might want to meet". The Admiral stared at six.

"Who might this be" asked the admiral. He somewhat reminded six of Colonel Holland.

"I'm not really sure" Shepard said. "He claims to be of the United Nations Space Command".

"What is the United Nations Space Command" asked Hackett.

"It's part of the United Earth Government" said six. The admiral and the commander were still confuse. What Earth was he talking about, the Earth they knew didn't have a United Earth Government.

"Can you excuse us for a minute" shepard told six.

"Commander where did you find him" asked Hackett

"C-Sec found him and contacted me" said shepard. "Admiral if I may I don't think he's from this universe".

"What do you mean commander" Hackett looked puzzled

"He's talking the United Nations and Earth, but he seems to be talking about a different earth than the one we know" said Shepard.

"I think your right commander, so then what do we do with him" asked Hackett.

"I'll see if he'll help us fight the reapers" said Shepard

"Very well commander but be careful, Hackett out" Hackett's hologram disappeared. Commander Shepard up to noble six.

" So do you have a name or something we can call you" asked Shepard.

"Lieutenant" said six

" Okay then Lieutenant, follow me I want you to meet a few people" said Shepard. Six followed shepard into the mess hall. "Lieutenant this Dr. Liara T'soni, Garrus Vakarian, Samantha Traynor, and Lieutenant James Vega". Six couldn't help but stare at Liara and Garrus, he couldn't believe they let aliens in a human ship. " I almost forgot meet EDI, the ships A.I" said Shepard.

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant" EDI came and sat down. Six stared at EDI, a robot he thought to himself.

"We should tell you about what's going on here Lieutenant" said Shepard. Six nodded, finally he was getting some answers. "Here humans and aliens live among each other and work together" said Shepard.

"The council is made of the most powerful species in this galaxy, it's made of Asari, Turians, Humans, and Salarians" said EDI. Six was confused with all these aliens.

"I'm an Asari" Liara said

"I'm a Turian" said Garrus

"You'll see the Salarians soon" said shepard

"Now comes the worst part" James said angrily

"You see Lieutenant it's kind of hard to explain". "We are at war with an ancient race of machines known as the reapers" said Shepard.

"They come every 50,000 years and destroy all organic life in the galaxy" Liara said.

"And their here now" Garrus said.

Shepard spoke again "Earth was attacked not to long ago, and we came to get…" Before Shepard could say anymore six interrupted.

"Earth was attacked" six said shocked. The UNSC tried really hard to make sure the covenant never found Earth, and here Earth has already been hit six thought.

"Yes" said Shepard.

"Why aren't you at Earth fighting" six said, he felt a bit angry that they left the fight.

"You have to understand Lieutenant the Reapers are too powerful, we cant beat them on our own no one can" said Shepard. "We left Earth because we came to get help for the fight".

"We have a plan to build a super weapon that could possibly defeat the reapers" Liara said. Six just sat there quiet, he couldn't stop thinking about Earth. The UNSC would never abandon Earth if it was attacked.

"We'll I guess that's it lieutenant, we have work to do" Shepard said.

Everyone walked back to their stations. Shepard walked up to six "We're going on mission to get something very important , we could use your help" Shepard looked at the lieutenant.

Noble six nodded "If its for Earth, then yes sir".


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: The reason noble six is calm and doesn't talk much is because he's a Spartan and most Spartans are really quiet a lot of fan fics make them really outgoing and talkative and that's not how most Spartans really are.**

"Lieutenant I want to meet wrex, he's a krogan" said shepard. Noble kept his finger on the trigger this alien didn't seem trustworthy.

"You dragged someone else on your team huh shepard" wrex spoke.

"If they'll help fight the reapers I'll take em" said shepard.

"Lieutenant follow me to the armory, your going to need a weapon". With that being said noble six followed the commander to the armory. Noble grabbed an m8 avenger and followed shepard to the shuttle. As they were walking six looked out of the window to see a planet that looked kind of like earth.

"In here lieutenant" said shepard. Six, Garrus, James, Wrex, and Shepard entered the shuttle. Six didn't see how humans trusted these aliens so much, in his universe aliens weren't so friendly to humans. Even if the commander and the rest of the humans here trusted them six was always watching them just in case.

"This is the salarian homeworld were headed to, they aren't used to seeing krogan here so lets keep it simple" Shepard said to Wrex. He continued "we land get the females and leave before anyone changes their mind".

"I still don't trust a word they say" Wrex said.

"Let diplomacy play out Wrex you'll get what you want" responded Shepard.

"These females are the best and probably last hope for my people" Wrex inquired.

"We'll bring them back Wrex, don't worry" Garrus attempted to reassure Wrex.

"I appreciate that Garrus I wouldn't want anyone else along for the ride" Wrex responded

"I figured you'd gone soft sitting on your throne, forgot how to hold a gun" Garrus said sarcastically. The shuttle began descending and noble six readied his weapon.

"Commander salarian ground control says we don't have clearance to land" said Cortez.

"Tell them the dalatrass authorized this herself" commanded Shepard.

" I knew they'd never keep their word" said Wrex. Wrex seemed to have no trust in these aliens. " Let's see them try to stop a krogan airdrop".

"Wrex!" the commander tried to stop Wrex but it was too late.

"We have an unauthorized landing" one salarian shouted as Wrex slammed to the ground.

"And who authorized you to hold my race hostage" Wrex shouted before sending the two salarians in front of him flying. Six wasn't really sure what he just saw did Wrex have some sort of powers six thought. Just as Wrex pulled out his shotgun, lasers surrounded him and the salarians were prepared to fire.

"Stand down hold your fire" a salarian yelled at his men. "Commander Shepard restrain your college, we only found out about this transfer a few moments ago".

"I'd like to avoid a diplomatic incident" Shepard said.

"As would we" the salarian responded.

"But you have something valuable to wrex" shepard spoke

Wrex entered the conversation "something worth dying for"

"This matter can be resolved but I must insist he remain under guard" the salarian said. Wrex groaned

"I can handle this Wrex" shepard said.

"Anything goes wrong and all bets are off" Wrex finally stood down.

"I'm Padok Wikks and I appreciate your understanding commander" Wikks said to the commander. Six didn't feel safe here there was too many aliens for his liking. Six looked up to see a massive creature in some sort of containment field. The animal looked fierce and powerful, it kind of reminded him of the hunters.

"This whole planet smells wrong" Wrex said as he was being escorted by salarian guards. "This where all you salarians come from huh no wonder your so soft" Wrex was talking to the guards watching him. Even though Wrex didn't look like one he reminded six of the brutes, they were aggressive. They stood in front of the radio to wait for clearance. The door began to scan the commander.

"Now take this elevator down and someone will…" Wikks didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before the alarms began to ring.

"What's happening" the commander asked Wikks

"Sensors have picked up activity on the perimeter" Wikks replied. "Hurry commander someone will meet you below". They began to take the elevator down, as the door opened another came and began talking to shepard.

"Shepard excellent timing, good to have you here" Mordin exclaimed

"Mordin" shepard sounded surprised. Another alien six thought to himself.

"Eyesight still sharp, surprise understandable hadn't expected to return to work" mordin said. Six noted that the salarians tend to talk really fast.

"Your back with STG" asked garrus.

"Special consultant, had to be me someone else might've gotten it wrong" Mordin responded. "Helped female krogan fed information to clan urdnot, encouraged political pressure to free females".

"You must be Wrex's inside source" shepard said. While shepard and Mordin were talking six looked around. He saw a lot of containment fields, the salarians seemed to be the type to experiment on whatever they could get their hands on.

"Yes can explain later security readings not normal, need to get krogan females off world for sake of krogan" mordin said. "Females had weakened immune systems side effects of maelon's cure". "These didn't survive" mordin sounded sad.

They looked at the only female krogan that survived.

"I'm commander Shepard Alliance Navy" Shepard spoke to the krogan. Six looked at the female for a moment she was big, bigger than human males.

"Are you here to kill me" she responded

"Kill her? She must have been through hell" James said.

"Wrex and I are here to take you home" Shepard tried to reassure her.

"Why? What am I to you" she didn't seem to trust anyone.

"You're the future of the krogan race, I'm fighting for that" shepard replied. They heard explosions in the distance.

"Then I hope you brought an army" she said

"Meet us at next checkpoint Shepard" mordin said.

The four of them made their way to the elevator, they opened the door.

"Oh, crap" said garrus

"Get back" shepard yelled as soon as they saw the bomb. Noble six made a quick jump back far enough to get out of the blast radius. They made their way to the emergency door. Once through the door there was gunfire explosions the place looked like a war zone, but noble six was used to this. They looked and a shuttle began dropping troops, six expected them to be reaper troops, but instead they appeared to be humans. He thought they were friendly until they began shooting at him. Six was confused but didn't have time to ask. The commander, James, and Garrus were shooting back so he fired back too. He wasn't used to this weapon but he had no other choice.

With six's near perfect accuracy they dropped the Cerberus soldiers easily and continued moving forward.

"More incoming" yelled Garrus as more troops dropped in. The commander tossed a grenade in the middle of the Cerberus take all of them down.

"That female isn't going to last long in that sort of firepower" said Garrus.

"Shepard Cerberus in vicinity hurry" Mordin yelled through the comms.

"Commander I thought we were fighting machines" asked six.

"Yea I'll explain later" shepard said. They made their way up some stairs and then came more Cerberus troops. They deployed smoke to hide themselves, it was no problem for noble six he could basically see at night so he could see through the smoke. He picked off the Cerberus troops one by one.

"I'm impressed, it looked like you could see them through the smoke" shepard said. Six preferred not to mention his augmentations. After clearing a few more Cerberus troops they cleared Mordin through the checkpoint.

"Containment shield is holding, will try to repair if necessary cant speak for krogan health however" Mordin said.

"I'm fine commander" the female said

"Females kept secret possibly a mole in STG, could be indoctrinated" mordin said. "If no krogan alliance with turians, Reapers left unchallenged".

"We'll do more than challenge them" the commander replied confidently. They cleared them and went on. Wrex's shuttle sped by being chased by a gunship.

"Shepard get cracking, I'll draw some of their fire" Wrex shouted. Another shuttle came by and dropped more Cerberus troops off. From behind cover they began to fire. After just a few seconds the Cerberus troops were dead. They began to move forward again.

"Cerberus isn't fooling around" said Garrus

"They're capable of anything" shepard said

"Yea but turning against the whole galaxy, that's some real shit" James said. As they turned another corner Cerberus began setting up automatic turrets.

"Looks like Cerberus got an upgrade" Garrus said. James and shepard both threw grenades next to the turret taking it out. Six used this as an opportunity, he stuck to cover and got in a flanking position. The Cerberus troops were focused on shepard and his crew. Six popped out of cover and began firing at the Cerberus troops taking two of them down. As soon as the rest turned to six shepard, James, and Garrus popped out cover and took the rest of them out.

After a bit more fighting they made it to the next checkpoint. After turning the power on they were making their way back to Mordin when another Cerberus squad showed up. Noble six looked down to see a mattock laying there. He remembered that shepard told him it was semi automatic. He picked it up fire a single shot at Cerberus trooper. The round went clean through his neck. Six liked the mattock, it reminded him of the DMR just less powerful. The last two Cerberus troops both had their head taken off by six.

"How are you holding up" shepard asked

"Containment shield strong but not designed for direct fire" mordin said.

"This isn't your problem commander you don't know me" the female said.

"But I'd like to hang in there" shepard said. Six noticed shepard's compassion for aliens. They had finally made it to the last checkpoint. After taking down the enemy shepard began clearing the checkpoint.

"Shepard heads up you got incoming" Wrex shouted as an atlas landed.

"That's some serious firepower maybe we can crack it open" Yelled Garrus. They began to fire everything they had at then mech. Noble six aimed his shots at the canopy trying to expose the pilot. The atlas turned at looked right a six and fired its canon. Noble six simply slid out of the way of that shot. They continued to fire at the mech. Six finally broke the canopy glass and exposed the pilot. Everything seemed to slow down as six aimed for the head of the pilot. He let to shots fly and dove into cover. Both shots hit the target and mech simply stopped as the pilot died.

Wrex brought the shuttle down to the LZ.

"You had me worried there for a minute" wrex said

"Lets make this quick" said shepard

They got back on the shuttle and went back to the Normandy.

"Nice job out there" shepard told six who just nodded. "Liara can show you to your quarters" he said looking at Liara who looked terrified.

"Uh…yes this way" she said nervously. "Here this is where you'll be sleeping". Six just looked at her. "Uh… well…I'll be leaving now" as walked quickly. Six sat on his bed thinking if he was ever getting home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: this chapter starts off with noble six's dream about reach and the rest of noble team.**

Reach

August 2552

"_Contact with visegrad relay was lost last night, all signals flat lined at 26:00 hours, I responded with trooper fire teams which have since been declared MIA" Colonel Holland said to noble one._

"_And now your sending us" Carter replied._

"_The Office Of Naval Intelligence believes the deployment of a Spartan team is a gross misallocation of valuable resources, I disagree" said Holland. Before noble six could move any closer Kat stopped him._

"_Commander" Kat said._

"_So that's our new number six" Jorge remarked._

"_Kat you read his file" Emile asked_

"_Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink" Kat said about Six's highly redacted personal file. Carter continued to speak to colonel Holland_

"_Anyone claim responsibility sir" Carter asked._

"_ONI thinks it might be the local insurrection, five months ago they pulled a similar job on harmony took out our eyes and ears, then stole two freighters from dry dock" Holland responded. "That cannot happen here, Reach is too damn important, I want that relay back online noble one" he gave carter the command._

"_Sir, consider it done" Carter acknowledged his orders._

"_Then I'll see you on the other side, Holland out" he replied. Carter looked back at noble six._

"_Lieutenant" he said._

"_Commander, sir" six replied._

"_I'm Carter noble teams leader" he said. "That's Kat noble two, Emile and Jorge four and five" he said looking at them. "Your riding with me noble six". Six followed the commander out of the room. "I'm not gonna lie to you Lieutenant, your stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled" Carter said speaking about Thom-B293's death. He continued "me I'm just happy to have noble back up to full strength". "Just one thing, I've seen your file even the parts the ONI censors didn't want me too" he said. "Were glad to have your skill set, but were a team that lone wolf stuff stays behind clear" carter knew about six. Before joining with noble team, six had made entire militia groups disappear single handedly. It gained him his reputation as a hyper lethal assassin._

"_Got it sir" six replied_

"_Welcome to Reach" Jun said as the falcons began to lift off. _

Six woke up noticing he was no longer on Reach. Despite only being with noble team for a little bit of time. He had gotten close to them, they were all a team and he was lucky to be a part of them. To him Commander Carter was the best leader anyone could have. The rest of noble team were the best Spartans he had ever fought with. Even though they were gone now he would never forget them.

"Lieutenant do you have a minute" said Liara as she walked through the door to his quarters. She noticed he was still wearing his armor, she began to wonder what he looked like under that helmet. Six stood up and nodded at Liara, he didn't want to get close to her. All these aliens were still a bit new to him. "I think I've found a way to help you understand this place better" she said handing him a data pad. " This data pad has a codex of everything you should know about this universe, it's much easier than having to try to explain everything" she said.

"Thanks" he said as Liara left the room

"Your welcome" she replied.

He sat on the bed and began looking at the data pad in front of him.

He sat there reading it for almost an hour, he learned more about all the species. He also read about the first contact war between the humans and Turians. It was nothing like the Human-Covenant war that resulted in the death of billions of humans at the hands of the Covenant. He also learned a bit more about the council, and more about commander Shepard. He read about the alliance and it seemed as they were the UNSC of the humans in this universe. The Alliance had a smaller and weaker military force than the UNSC that was for sure. The alliance ships also seemed tiny compared to Halcyon Class Cruisers that the UNSC had, and even smaller compared to the Covenant Super Carriers. He learned more about the Reapers and how they harvested organics and made soldiers out of them. He hated the Reapers for attacking Earth and turning humans into those husks.

"Lieutenant meet me in the conference room now" Shepard said as he opened the door. He met Shepard, Wrex, Primarch Victus, and Mordin in the room. They had already found a way to spread the genophage cure to the krogan. " Lieutenant get your gear and meet me at the shuttle". Six grabbed the mattock and made his way to the shuttle. He got to the shuttle and they made their way to the shroud.

"I've ordered the clans to assemble at the hollows" Wrex said. "It's our sacred meeting ground, well land there an take an armored convoy against the Reapers" he said. "This will be a defining moment in krogan history" Wrex said with his head up.

"Krogan history filled with defining moments most bloody, hope this one better" Mordin said.

"Commander you seem troubled" asked Eve the female krogan.

"I got a message from the…" before shepard could finish his sentence the shuttle shook violently.

"Wrex it's Wreav the reapers are already at the hollows, come out with guns blazing" Wreav said through the com. Once they got in to the temple there was krogan fighting husk.

"Everybody pick your targets and keep an eye on our six now move" ordered Shepard. Husks began running towards them, and they began to fire at the husks. Six made every shot count, using a single bullet for each husk. He aimed for their head with deadly accuracy. From the corner of his eye six saw three husks running at him he turned fire three quick shots and downed all three of them. Another husk leaped at six attempted to grab him, six grabbed the husk by the neck in mid air and slammed it to the ground killing it. Six looked around and saw Shepard, Garrus, and James moping up the remaining husks.

"They'll sing battle songs about this one day" Wrex shouted as he walked through the door. "Reaper blood has finally soaked our soil" and all the krogan roared.

"We have to get to the shroud the air strike is on it's way" said shepard.

"The female is safe Shepard, vitals are strong" Mordin said

"What's a salarian doing here, nobody said anything about this" Wreav said.

"Multiple krogan problematic" Mordin said worried. At this point six was ready for anything.

"The salarian is not your enemy, he's here to help cure the genophage" said Shepard.

"His kind gave us the genophage, why should we trust him" said Wreav.

In an instant Wrex head butted Wreav "because I do" he said. "And so will you"

"Enough" Eve shouted at the angry krogan. "You can stay here and let old wounds fester as krogan have always done" she said. "Or you can fight the enemy you were born to destroy, and win a new future for our children".

"I choose to fight, who will join me" she looked at the krogan.

"I will" said Shepard.

"And so will I, now hold your heads high like true krogan, there's a Reaper that needs killing" yelled Wrex. The rest of the krogan yelled. They made their way back into the truck.

"Wreav isn't the only krogan who wants revenge for the genophage Wrex" Eve said concerned about the krogan

"I'll demand the council return some of our old territory, we'll need room to expand" said Wrex, "recapture the glory of the ancients".

"Glory of ancients led to krogan rebellions, countless deaths, creation of genophage expansion plan problematic" said Mordin.

"I'd say helping defeat the Reapers is worth a new planet" Shepard said.

"Or ten, you haven't seen how fast we can pop them out" said Wrex

"Wrex" Eve said embarrassingly

"What? With the genophage cured, we'll have a lot of… catching up to do" said Wrex. Noble six felt really uncomfortable hearing them talk about krogan reproducing.

"Commander earlier in the shuttle was there something you were gonna say" Eve saw a worried look in Shepard's face.

"Dalatrass tried to cut a secret deal with me" Shepard started

"What kind of deal" Wrex asked.

"She said they sabotaged the shroud years ago" Shepard began playing the recording.

"And she thought we wouldn't know better" Wrex said.

"Correctly likely have fooled tests, but familiar with STG work can adjust, did not come this far for nothing" Mordin said.

"You just sparred our race another genocide commander" Eve thanked Shepard

"I told you we could count on him" Wrex said. "Why are we stopping" Wrex said as the convoy stopped.

"Wrex you and Mordin and the lieutenant stay with eve, it's looking ugly out here" Shepard said

"We'll do" responded Wrex.

"Turian wing artimec hold off your attack we've been delayed" said Shepard.

"Negative commander our approach is locked, the Reaper already knows were here" said the pilot as the air strike began.

"An air strike alone won't do it, we have to get in that fight" said Garrus. The air support began firing at the Reaper, but it was too powerful. Six heard an explosion outside as a turian ship crashed nearby.

"Wrex get the female out of here now go" Shepard shouted and they began to move. "Wrex are you okay" Shepard said through the comm.

"Yea just a few scratches nothing the salarian can't patch up" Wrex said.

"Wrex are you guys feeling these tremors" said shepard

"Not up here" said Wrex.

"It could be something else commander, It is said that Kalros the mother of all thresher maws lives in this region" Eve said. Six remembered reading about thresher maws, they were some sort of giant worm he thought.

"Which is another reason to get your ass out of there Shepard step on it" Wrex shouted. After a few minutes they finally met back up with shepard. "Shepard get over here" Yelled Wrex. "Wreav keep an eye out for that maw".

"Make it quick Wrex" said Wreav. The thresher came from under ground and devoured Wreav's truck. Once shepard got in the truck they sped off.

"What about Wreav" asked Eve

"There's no way he survived that, besides he was a pain in the ass anyway" said Wrex. They made their stop to make a new plan. "We're curing the genophage no matter what it takes, everything my people will ever be depends on it" Wrex said

"Then I hope this idea you were talking about is a good one" Shepard said looking at the enormous Reaper. This was the first time six had seen a Reaper in person, it was really big and looked like a squid. These were the things that were destroying the galaxy he thought.

"It was hers actually" Wrex pointed at Eve.

"Kalros we summon her to the Reaper" Eve said.

"Would that even work" asked Shepard.

"Already discussed strategy just need to distract Reaper, draw it from tower while cure synthesized, released" Mordin said.

"We flew through the Omega 4 Relay and survived" said Shepard.

"That's the spirit" said Wrex.

"How do we summon her" Shepard asked.

"There are two maw hammer's there the largest in existence, if you can activate them kalros will come, that should distract the Reaper" said Eve.

"Meanwhile laboratory nearby will finish synthesizing cure" said Mordin.

"Let's make sure we all get out of this alive, were going to have a hell of a story to tell" Shepard said.

"Wait… I want you to know that no matter what happens, you've been a champion to the krogan people, a friend to clan Urdnot, and a brother to me" Wrex expressed himself to Shepard. "To every krogan born this day, the name Shepard will mean hero!" Wrex said as he and Shepard shook hands. "Now lets show them why". They turned to see Rachni approaching them. " Go I've got this" said Wrex. He engaged the Rachni yelling "I am Urdnot Wrex and this is my planet!". Shepard, six, James, and Garrus moved forward towards the Reaper. They met little resistance on the way there. They arrived at bridge right in front of the Reaper. As soon as they attempted to cross it the Reaper fired destroying the bridge. Noble six landed on his feet and the others on their back. Six stood in front of Shepard and helped him up.

"Thanks" said Shepard. "Everyone alright" asked Shepard.

"I just got shot by a Reaper!" James yelled

"Consider that practice" responded Shepard. They were right in the Reapers line of sight.

"This is crazy" yelled Garrus as the Reapers repeatedly fire at them. Six used his enhanced reflexes to easily dodge the Reapers beam. Just as the Reaper was about to open fire again the turian air support returned and began to distract the Reaper. "I knew they wouldn't give up" yelled Garrus.

"Now that's some god damn balls" shouted James. The hammers were finally in sight, but before they could get to the hammers they were engaged by brutes. One brute came directly at six who rolled out of the way. Shepard had already activated one of the hammers and just needed one more. Six continued to dodge the brutes attacks. He threw a grenade at the brute, it was just centimeters from the brutes face when six shot the grenade and blew the brutes face off. Shepard then activated the second hammer and kalros began her approach. Shepard ordered them to go back to the truck that he would handle the cure, so they ran back to the truck. They watched as the thresher maw took the Reaper down.

Six could see the sadness in shepard's face, he didn't see Mordin with him so he figured what happened. He looked at the shroud release the cure to the krogan. Shepard spoke to Eve and Wrex then came back to the shuttle.

"Let's go" Shepard quietly spoke. Back on the Normandy six went to his quarters to investigate more. He learned a lot of new things. Six heard a knock of his door he stood up and opened. There stood Liara with a plate of food in her hand.

"Shepard asked if I could bring you food, he thinks your not comfortable being around all of us yet" she said. She seemed to be shy when talking to the 6'9 Spartan. He simply nodded and grabbed the plate from her hand. "I…guess I should go now, see you later" she said. Six sat took his helmet off and began eating his food. It's been along time since he had a decent meal and he was enjoying it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: This chapter isn't part of the story I just wanted to ask if I should put more Spartans in the story, like maybe Jorge or some Spartans from ghosts of onyx. Also I skip some dialogue and scenes in some of the missions because the story is about noble six, and he's not always around shepard. Leave some reviews if I should put more Spartans in the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

_ONI Sword Base, Reach_

_July 26, 2552_

_Jorge walked up behind noble six and put his hand on his shoulder_

"_Beautiful aint it, someone should take a picture" Jorge said as the covenant corvette was obliterated by an orbital MAC cannon. "Nice work by the way" he praised noble six's job._

"_I aim to please" six responded._

"_Five six, get down to the hangar. Dr. Halsey want's a debriefing and commands saying we're all hers" Carter said through the radio._

"_Repeat, sounded like you said Halsey" Jorge asked shockingly. It had been years since he last saw Dr. Halsey._

"_I did" Carter responded._

"_Roger that, on our way" said Jorge. "Don't need command to tell me twice, been all hers half my life". Jorge thought back to when he was taken by Dr. Halsey and trained to be a Spartan. It seemed like centuries ago that they spoke. Both noble six and Jorge made their way to the hangar._

"_I requested your assistance commander, and do not need a report on things that occur right outside of my own doorstep" Halsey spoke to Carter._

" _What I do require is a detailed account of your previous engagement…" before she continued she looked at Jorge. "Jorge, it's been far too long". Halsey cared for Jorge as she did for all of her Spartans, it was good to know he was doing good._

"_Mum" Jorge replied. He felt a lot of emotions pass by. Some part of him wanted to hug Halsey, but he kept his feelings under control._

"_What have you done to my armor" Halsey said looking at his customized Mark V._

"_Just some… editions I've made" Jorge said._

"_Indeed" Halsey said as she turned her focus back to Carter. She began again "Visegrad Relay, it's data center was home to one of my zenoarcheologists professor Lazlo Zorvad" she said. " Perhaps you can shed some light on his death" she looked at Carter._

"_If he was a civilian male in his mid sixty's, he died with a covenant energy sword through his abdomen" Carter responded._

"_They engaged us as well" Jorge jumped in. "It was just after… just after we found your scientists daughter m' am, she was hiding…" before Jorge could finish Dr. Halsey cut him off._

"_Irrelevant" she said. "The elites tell me more about them" she asked._

"_Three, Zealot class one got by us the leader by the looks of him" he answered._

"_Zealots, your certain" Halsey asked._

"_Their armor configuration matched" Jorge replied._

"_Shield strength too" six said._

"_I gave the order not to pursue, our primary objective was to get the stations relay back online" carter said._

_Halsey responded angrily "your primary objective? Commander are you a puppet or a Spartan?". The rest of noble team were shocked at how Dr. Halsey responded to the commander._

"_M' am" Carter replied._

"_There are those at ONI, myself included that believe the covenant dispatch elite advanced fire teams to hunt down artifacts valuable to their religion" she replied. "Survivor accounts suggest such teams are small, nimble and almost always Zealot class" she said. "No doubt they came to the station for the abundance of ONI excavation data stored there, and you let them get away" she said blaming noble team for what happened. Dr. Halsey seemed to show more hostility towards the Spartan III's, even though this was the first time she ever met any of them._

"_Data retrieval was not a command directive, even had we known we had other more urgent matters to attend to" Carter justified his actions._

"_Like warning the planet" Kat said._

"_Professor Sorvad's final entry in his field notes made reference to a latch key discovery" Halsey said. "Latch key, not a word he would use lightly". "So let's hope the data module your Lieutenant Commander stole contains it" Halsey said as she slid the compartment open._

"_Kat?" Carter said surprised._

"_Before you ask I was alerted the moment you attempted to access it's content, as I am with any unauthorized tap" Halsey said. Kat dropped the data module into the compartment. "That data is classified tier one, I could send you to the brig for interfering with my work" Halsey threatened noble two. Halsey wasn't exactly a big fan of noble team despite the fact that they were the ones fighting for the sake of the planet._

"_Maybe you'd like to join her" Carter snapped back at Halsey._

"_I'm sorry?" Halsey said confused with what he said._

"_Were currently under Emergency Planetary Directive Winter Contingency" Carter pointed out. "I'm sure you've heard of the severe punishment for civilian interference with the Spartan deployment" Carter backed up his team member._

"_Are you threatening me commander" Halsey asked._

"_Just making a reading suggestion M, am" Carter replied. "Let's move noble team" Carter ordered. Jorge stayed behind for a bit._

"_Mum" Jorge said._

"_That will be all Jorge" Halsey said as she was looking at the data module. Jorge followed the rest of noble team out of the base._

SSV Normandy

Noble six awoke and sat up on his bed. He started thinking about his Spartan training. He remembered how SCPO Franklin Mendez would push them to their limit and beyond. Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose wasn't as hard as Mendez but he still pushed them to be their best. Noble six was one of the lucky ones in his company. Six was taken out right after training so he wouldn't participate in Operation: TORPEDO. A lot of his brothers and sisters weren't so lucky. He remembered what Kurt told them right before their training.

"_I'm going to give you the chance to learn how to fight, a chance to become the best soldiers the UNSC has ever produced, a chance to destroy the Covenant. I am going to give you the chance to be like me: a Spartan." _

Noble six had learned to respect Kurt and Mendez. If it wasn't for them noble six would have been dead like most of Beta company.They taught him what it meant to be a soldier. Later on in his life noble six realized that the best honor you could have, was to die fighting for your species, even though he never got the chance. Noble six removed his helmet to wash his face. As he was washing his face someone knocked on the door. Six quickly put his helmet back on and opened the door.

"Lieutenant you got a minute" Shepard asked as he was standing in front of the door. Noble six looked at Shepard and nodded. "Alright we should talk in the lounge, there's more space there" Shepard said. Noble six followed Shepard to the lounge and sat down. Noble six didn't expect Shepard's whole crew to be there, but they were.

"Lieutenant, it's good to see you again" said EDI.

"Lieutenant last time we spoke you talked about the UNSC" Shepard said. "You mind telling us more about them".

"Is the UNSC humans central government in your universe" asked EDI.

"It's part of the central government" Six said.

"So then what is the central government?" James asked.

"The United Earth Government" Six responded

"What is your military like" Garrus asked.

"It's bigger than any military here" noble six said.

"How many colonies did humans live on" asked Liara

"It used to be about a hundred colonies" as six responded he put his head down in sadness. They all looked at each other wondering what six meant.

"What do you mean, used to be?" asked Liara.

"Was there some kind of war" asked Garrus.

"I'd rather not talk about it" said Six.

"Just a little lieutenant" Liara urged six to talk about it. She wanted to know so bad, but she knew he wouldn't talk.

"Liara, if he doesn't want to talk then he doesn't have to" said Shepard. Shepard looked at six and smiled a little. "Lieutenant your welcome to talk about it, but if you don't feel like it you don't have to we understand" he somewhat had a feeling six wasn't going to talk. Six nodded at Shepard and left back to hid quarters.

"Nice job, Liara you made him leave" Garrus said sarcastically.

"I was just wondering" Liara replied.

"Something really bothered him when we asked about the colonies" said James. "What do you think EDI?" he asked.

"It's difficult to say, but the way his head went down, he was sad" she replied.

"Maybe it was some sort of war with aliens, or a civil war maybe" Liara said

"Whatever it was, we wont know for sure unless he tells us so let's just let it go" said Shepard. "I'll check on him later see how he's doing, for now everybody is dismissed" said Shepard. Noble six sat in silence in his room. He couldn't remove the memories from his mind, especially knowing there was little chance he would get back to his people. He took a deep breath and relaxed, maybe he could just forget everything.


End file.
